Shipping of compressed gases in cylinders requires a shipping container or cylinder restraining system that prevents damage to the cylinder and to the cylinder valve by its contents (if transporting cylinders containing liquefied compressed gases in any position other than upright). Transporting compressed gas cylinders properly, safely and in accordance with Government (US Department of Transportation), including international rules and industry regulations is a mandatory requirement. Emergency response hotline services recommend transporting compressed gas cylinders in upright position. Both the potential for cylinder damage and therefore the regulatory requirements in domestic and international transport are particularly high. Today, the normal means of shipping of individual or small numbers of cylinders is by custom built crates (FIG. 3) or in horizontal pyramids on standard shipping pallets (FIG. 2). Other restraining systems include strapping upright cylinders on railings of a flattop transport platform (FIG. 1). These current transport systems are expensive, non-recyclable/re-usable, heavy and/or make suboptimal use of space.
The instant disclosure provides an economical, safe, re-usable transport system that is light weight and makes optimal use of space by holding cylinders upright.